Demon Heart: Demon Seal Sequel
by SuperPsycoNutcase
Summary: With Bella and Z's wedding approaching, so are plots to overthrow Z and steal his mate-to-be. All Bella wants is to bind herself to the Fallen Angel, Z, but Edward refuses to let her go. With enemies coming at them from all angles, can Bella and Z have their perfect wedding? Or will devious tear them apart forever? Read Demon Seal first! Rated M for a reason! :3
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: So... many of you have been begging me to write this, so here it is, my little demons! The Demon Seal Sequel: Demon Heart has arrived!

Disclaimer: I only own Cerberus, Drake, and Azazel (Z).

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Excitement

(Bella pov)

My eyes fluttered open to the sight of my mate-to-be's sleeping face. I couldn't stop the stupid grin from appearing on my face as I listened to his even breaths. His long white hair twirled around our bodies, keeping me from moving away. Even if I could pull away without waking him, I didn't want to leave his deliciously warm arms that pinned me to his chest. His left arm rested beneath my head while the other rest over my waist. His fingers brushed against my lower back with each breath I took, sending shivers up my spine. When my legs tightened to hold the wave of heat back, a sweet ache bloomed between my thighs. My memory replayed last nights… activities and I couldn't help but blush. Z and I had been experimenting for the past week, but I just couldn't help the blood from rushing to my face. Z's response to my embarrassment was to grab my chin and press his lips against my own. He would pull away and smile at the new shades of red my face invented. It told me that he loved how easily he could make me blush and I refrained from sticking my tongue out at him.

I learned the hard way to never stick my tongue out at Z.

"_I think you just invented a new shade of red, my darling." Z chuckled as he stroked my hair. He didn't take his eyes off of mine. He had just given me an earth-shattering kiss. What did he expect me to do? Shrug me shoulders and say 'Eh.'? Of course his comment made my blush darken in color. He chuckled again and licked the tip of my nose before pulling away. In a moment of immaturity, I stuck my tongue out at him. In the next moment, I was pressed against a wall. My arms were pinned above my head and Z parted my legs with his own. Z gently bit my tongue, barely nicking the soft flesh. He released my tongue and let out a low growl. "If you're going to point your tongue at me, you had better be ready to use it, buttercup." He used his claws to rip my clothes off and pressed his lips against mine once more. _

I blushed at the swell of heat that accompanied the memory of my first _punishment. _I lifted my hand and brushed a lock of white hair of Z's face. As I started to pull my hand back, his hand shot out and gripped my wrist. His red eyes shot open. He took a deep breath and smirked. He pulled me close to his face and nipped at my ear. "It seems you still have energy left over from last night. I will have to rectify this immediately." He rolled his body so that he could hover above me. His fingers danced along my abdomen, trailing closer and closer to where I desperately wanted him. His purring rumbled through his chest, making his fingers shake. I whimpered and bit his lip. I couldn't wait anymore.

The door was kicked open by a very enthusiastic Demon. "Rise and shine, my Lord and Lady!"

"Cerberus!" Z shot up and glared at the Demon in the door way. "Get out!"

"Okay! I'll see you in the kitchen in ten minutes! We have much to do today!" Cerberus walked out, gently closing the door behind him.

Z fell on top of me. He buried his head into my neck, taking deep breaths to calm himself. I stroked his back with one hand while cradling the back of his head with the other. He growled in pleasure and lightly bit my shoulder. "I'm going to neuter that damn dog one of these days."

I giggled, "You know he means well. Besides, he does have a point. I have to solidify the plans for our wedding. Cerberus also wanted to start training me so I can rule beside you and not make you look like a fool. Not to mention your big meeting today."

Z lifted his head and pouted. "Can't we do it later?"

"No, the next few days are going to be crazy with planning and I'd rather get it all done sooner rather than later." I pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I swear, all you males are the same. Sex on the brain, 24/7. It doesn't matter what species you are, you all think alike."

Z growled and pinned me to the soft mattress. "Au contraire, mon cheri! I think of making sweet love to you, not of just plain sex." He pressed a soft kiss on my nose before hopping out of bed. I blushed at his lack of clothing and focused on getting myself ready for the day ahead. I heard Z groan as I pulled on my stockings but refrained from turning to look at him. I slipped on the red and black colors of my mate's 'flag' with silver accents. Mysterious yet passionate described Azazel perfectly. To be honest, I preferred red over blue. I remember when Edward and Alice insisted on making wear the color blue all the time because they said I looked good in that color. I never told them that I preferred hotter colors over the cooler shades. But those days are behind me now.

And I couldn't be happier.

Z nuzzled my neck as we walked down into the kitchen. He had heard my last thought and showed his silent support and joy at my choice. He nipped at the delicate skin and continued into led me to a seat. After making sure I was situated, Z took his place at the head of the table on my left. I gripped my hand and signaled to Cerberus to begin breakfast. A covered plate was placed before me. One of Z's servants lifted the domes over our food, revealing scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages, and toast. Cerberus dug into his food with vigor, not waiting for Z to give him the okay. Z rolled his eyes and started on his food. I followed his lead attempted to eat with as much grace as I could. From the humored glances Cerberus shot me, I was failing miserably. I gave up and just enjoyed my food.

The food was gone much too fast and the plates cleared. Cerberus pulled me towards the front hall with the energy of twenty children. Z followed behind at a relaxed pace. Cerberus was bouncing up and down and chattering about the plans for my wedding. Since Z is Lucifer's right hand man, his wedding must be grandiose and perfect. Even though I loathed the spot light, I would get over my stupid anxieties for my Z. If it meant that much to him, then I would swallow my fear and walk down that ridiculously long aisle and endure the weight of a hundred thousand eyes.

Z looked over at me, concern swirling in his blood red eyes. Cerberus continued talking about the invitations. "All the invites have been sent out and RSVP'd. I still don't understand why Z would let you invite the Cullens, but who am I to go against my Lord."

A sly grin crept onto Z's face. I knew exactly why he let me invite my ex and his family to my wedding. Z was against the idea at first, but I managed to convince to let Edward and his clan to attend. Z is a very dominant male. Let's just say that Z has no problem rubbing his victory in a vampires face. Z then came up with the _fantastic_ idea of placing him in a room only a few doors down from our honeymoon suite. His planning was followed by a hot and heavy session that had Cerberus begging Z to shut me the fuck up.

Apparently, I am quite the screamer.

I shook the dirty thoughts out of my head and focused on Cerberus' chatter. My wedding is just around the corner and I am looking forward to an eternity with my Z. A kiss on my shoulder punctuated the thought. Z nipped at my neck and placed a hand on my lower back. The love in his eyes mirrored mine as Cerberus stuffed pastries in face.

(Edward pov)

The nerve of that damn Demon! Inviting me to his my Bella's wedding! If anyone should be marrying Bella it's me! Now she probably is suffering in Hell, being forced to bathe the blood of the damned and lay with that fucking Hell spawn! Literally!

Alice was miffed that Bella would choose a Demon over our family. She was going through different plans to bring Bella back into our family for good. She kept changing her decisions and plans, trying to see the final outcome. Most plots ended up with our death while the others were shrouded in darkness. I glared at Alice, willing her to find one small little detail, one decision that will bring my Bella back to me! Alice growled in her throat but stopped as a vision hit her. I saw the vision and beamed with joy. Bella was home with us! She was a vampire and looked a little upset, but I'm sure I could change that in no time. I am her mate after all. Alice couldn't see the decision that brought Bella home, so we would have to tread carefully. Alice and I would get us through. Jasper's gift would help as well.

Alice clapped her hands with glee and called a family meeting. Everyone in the house sat around the dining room table. Rosalie and Emmett's chairs were empty. Rosalie didn't want to risk her newborn baby around so many vampires, so she and Em moved into a little cottage about a mile from the house. Alice sent her text about our meeting, but didn't expect her to show. Rose was too caught up in her baby while Em was enjoying his new fatherhood. Esme was all too happy to spoil her new grandson rotten and Carlisle certainly wasn't against the new family member.

Alice bounced in her seat, ready to start. "Okay, so you all know of Azazel and Bella's wedding invitations. They sent one to us inviting the whole family…" Rosalie and Emmett burst into the room with a little wrapped bundle in Rose's arms. They took their seats, waving hello to all of us, and gestured for Alice to continue. "Hi Rose! So you know of the invite, right?"

"Yes we do, and we can't wait to see Bella and Z again." Rose beamed down at her baby. Emmett wrapped a protective arm around his wife and child.

Alice nodded, "Neither can we because we are going to use this opportunity to rescue Bella and bring her home!"

My family had various reactions for Alice's declaration. Carlisle and Esme looked uncomfortable and Rose and Emmett looked absolutely pissed. Jasper stared at his wife with a mixture of confusion and horror, wondering how his wife could think of such a thing. Rose hissed at Alice while mentally ripping her arms off and hitting her in the head with them.

_Why that little bitch! Bella is perfectly happy with Z! Who in the hell does she think she is making decisions for Bella! _Rose pictured banging Alice's head against a boulder and moving to another boulder when the other boulder was destroyed. _Stupid pixie bitch!_

Esme tried to calm everyone down. "I think we should talk about this, Alice dear. Bella wouldn't let herself be married by force, nor would she let herself be bribed into marrying.* If this is what she wants, then I believe we should support her."

"Here, here!" Emmett bellowed.

"But mom, don't you miss Bella!" Alice wailed.

Esme smiled sadly, "Of course I do, honey. However, Bella's happiness is more important to me than my own. If she is happy with Z, then I am happy."

"Esme…" Alice whined.

Rose chose that moment to interrupt her. "No, Alice! Z practically adores Bella and I will _not_ let you ruin their special day because you don't have your life-size _reluctant_ Barbie doll to dress up!"

Alice groaned and looked at her husband. "Jazzy, don't you think that we should rescue Bella?"

Jasper mentally flinched at his nickname. "Alice, Bella and Z have nothing but love for each other. I think that we should attend their wedding, congratulate them, wish them a happy marriage, and come back home. I know that you love Bella like a sister," _kinda_, "but you need to let Bella live her life with the one she loves. We are the ones who left, not her"

"That's the thing, Jazzy!" Alice shouted, "If we had never left Bella, none of this would have happened in the first place! She is Edward's mate and we shouldn't let Azazel come between them!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold on there, pixie!" Emmett held up his hands. "Edward was the one who forced us to leave, remember? You sided with him! If Edward really was Bella's mate, then he wouldn't have been able to be away from her for more than a few days! A mating bond would not allow him to be separated from his mate, yet he was away from her for over three months!"

Alice crossed her arms over her chest. "That's not true! That only works with mates who have consummated their bond! Edward felt the pull!"

"Yeah, the pull of bloodlust." Jasper muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?" I snarled.

Jasper looked me in the eye. _Watch yourself, boy! _"I know what a mating bond feels like because of my gift. What you were… _are_ feeling for Bella is not a mating bond. It's the pull of a singer. You desire her blood so much that it draws you in, daring you to sink your teeth into her neck and drink."

I snarled again. "No, I want to sink my teeth into her so I can mark her!"

Jasper barked out a laugh. "Sure, keep telling yourself that, mind raper!"

"Enough!" Carlisle shouted at both of us. "Alice, we should be happy for Bella! We are going to her wedding, not to steal her from Azazel, but to celebrate her union with him. End of discussion!" With that, Carlisle got up and left the table. He was quickly followed by Esme. Rose and Emmett took his lead and left, but not without a final growl at me and Alice. I'm sure the only reason Rose didn't up and attack us is because her child started crying. She and Emmett left immediately. Jasper stood up and dashed out the door. Alice and I were alone.

I sighed heavily, "Why can't they see that Bella has been brain-washed?"

"Don't you worry, Eddie!" Alice chirped in excitement. "We can do this on our own. We will rescue Bella and make her see what a huge mistake she's making! And I know just how we'll do it!"

* * *

><p>Alright! Hope you all enjoyed that! School tomorrow with a test on Friday, so it might be awhile 'til my next post. Give me ideas on the gender and name for Rosie's bundle of joy!<p>

Aren't you happy I started the sequel?

-SPN :3


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: So… I still need ideas for Rosie's baby. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter! :3

Disclaimer: Still don't own…

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Content

(Bella's pov)

"Please! No more!" I cried as Cerberus shoved more cake at me. Cerberus dragged me to a little cake shop (who knew Hell had a cake shop!) to try different cakes. Cerberus insisted that I have the perfect cake for my wedding. "I have already chosen the marble cake with buttercream and chocolate icing on every other tier. Are you trying to make me fat for my wedding day?"

Cerberus pouted through a mouthful of red velvet cake. He swallowed before answering. "Of course not! I just want you to pick a cake that _you_ want. Not because you everyone will eat marble cake. Everyone has different tastes, Bella. You're not going to please everyone."

I sighed and dropped my head on the table. "I know." I chose the marble cake because it was a mixture of chocolate and vanilla, therefore, would please everyone! However, I knew that I was lying to myself. Some people would have preferred red velvet over vanilla. Some people like carrot cake over pumpkin and don't like chocolate at all. Point is… I can't please everyone with getting a cake of every flavor with the various creams. I can't help that I am a people pleaser. Truth is… I would love to eat the death by chocolate cake with white buttercream icing. The baker said he had something special planned for the fondant decorations. I ok'd the design, a little unsure about the surprise, but Cerberus said he was the best in the business. Cerberus showed me pictures of previous cakes that he created and got excited. The cakes were exquisitely done and unique. He would make nothing but the best for his master's wedding. Even it is to a lowly mortal.

"Excellent work, Antony. I look forward to seeing what you come up with for our special day." Antony bowed before leaving into the back room. Z picked me up, sat in the chair I was using, and settled me on his lap. He popped a petite four in his mouth, a chocolate cake with orange zest icing, and moaned in satisfaction. "Antony's creations are the very best, Bella. He will put his entire being into making our wedding cake."

"That's not what I…" Z shoved a death-by-chocolate petite four into my mouth. The creamy chocolate icing melted in my mouth while a fondant flower petal added a crunch to the little slice. I purred as I chewed the piece of heaven. I swallowed before speaking. "I'm not worried about the cake. I'm worried about the guests."

Z stroked my check with his thumb. "Antony!" The baker rushed to his master's side. "We have decided on the death-by-chocolate cake with chocolate buttercream icing and orange zest fondant. The design is yours to decide, but be sure there are fondant rose petals. My Bella loves them." Antony bowed once more before dashing back into the kitchen.

Z kissed my forehead. "Now, was that so hard?" He held me against his chest and stood up. He waited until I had my balance before loosening his grip.

"Z, I'm worried that your friends won't like me. I'm just a…" He silenced me with a kiss.

"Stop worrying! I have no friends to impress, just allies. And they will learn to love you or they will lose my support. They will dare go against me when they know I'd strike back." He pressed another kiss to my lips and led us out of the shop. Cerberus trailed behind us, munching away on his free cake. I was anxious to get home and into bed with my fiancé, but we had one last stop.

Cerberus stopped Z from opening the door to the dress boutique. "Oh no you don't, my Lord! It's bad luck for a groom to see the wedding dress before the big day! So go massacre a village and let Bella and I take care of the dress!" Z tried to protest, but Cerberus started shoving him away. "Have no fear, my Lord! Her dress shall be stunning! Your heart will weep when you see it on your big day!"

Z sighed in defeat and brushed a lock of hair behind my ear. "I'll see you at home."

I didn't get a chance to respond. Cerberus screamed a quick good-bye and pulled me into the shop. Gowns of all shapes and sizes occupied the manikins and racks. Bolts of fabrics lined the walls like a rainbow, ranging from dark to light, neon and subtle, bedazzled and shimmering. It made my head spin. I thought that nothing could be louder than this room right here.

"Hello! Welcome to my boutique! How may help you!"

I turned to see the loud, female voice and stiffened. When I said nothing could be louder than the room, I lied! The busty blonde in front of me was the very definition of perky. If you looked up excessively enthusiastic bimbo, you would find her picture highlighted in bright, vivid, neon yellow. Son of bitch, this chick's smile could blind the fucking sun. And her clothes! Don't get me started on the very loud colors and patterns of her dress! The cloth was a very light shade of pink with yellow and bright blue sparkling flowers connected by a string of neon green vines with orange thorns. Let's not even mention the shoes and jewelry she is wearing at the moment. Damn!

"Oh hey, Ruby! May I present to you my Lady Bella, Azazel's intended." Cerberus made a sweeping bow while pointing his arms in my direction. I nodded at her, hoping she would just do her damn so job so I could get the fuck out of here and go home! However, Ruby studied for what felt like an hour before beaming at me. _Oh fuck my eyes!_

She rushed towards me and grabbed my hand, shaking the living hell out of my poor arm. "It is so nice to meet you, darling! My name is Ruby and I'm going to be making your wedding gown!" _Please let go. _"Well let me tell you that you don't need to worry your precious little head about your dress because it is in good hands!" _My arm has gone numb! "_I have known Azazel for a long time, so I will do everything in my power to make this the best wedding, no, the best celebration of the millennia!" _By the power invested in me._

"Burn." I mumbled.

Ruby cocked her head to the side. "What was that, dear?"

"Nothing, now why don't we get started?" _So I can get the fuck out of this hell hole. _

"You're right, darling!" Ruby snapped her fingers, "Follow me to the back and we'll start trying on different dresses to see which one flatters your figure and pick out the colors afterwards." _Fuck me._

* * *

><p>I commanded Cerberus to carry me as punishment for making me endure that bitch. The bastard made sure to lengthen our time there by making little comments on each dress I wore. Of course this caused Ruby to reply to his remarks. Thank the Gods I was able to crush any budding conversations. Then he suggested that he observe each dress as if he were Z, stating what he thought Z would say about each damn gown! "I hate you, Cerberus."<p>

Cerberus barked out a laugh, "You don't mean that. You're just upset that you had to spend over four hours with one of Z's ex-lovers."

"Yeah, well she isn't exactly some…" My mind recognized the last word. "Repeat that last part."

Cerberus looked down at me. He looked as if he were berating himself. "Ruby and Z used to… Well, you know. She was his booty call and vice-versa. Z is gonna kill me!"

"You mean… Her and… Z and…. They are… She's his ex?!" I shrieked.

Cerberus flinched at the sound of my voice. "Not exactly. Don't worry about it, Bella. You know Z adores you. She is his past. You are his present and future. This is exactly why he didn't want you to know. He knew you would freak the fuck out."

"Let me get this straight. My Z has put his ex, a woman he has fucked many times and probably in various positions, in charge of my gown? I bet she is going to make me look like a fat cow, that bitch!"

"Bella, he suggested her because she is the very best at what she does. It doesn't matter if she hates you or not. If she makes you an ugly dress, than she will pay the price. Z would mount her head on the wall and use it for dagger throwing practice!" Cerberus put his hand on his chin, mimicking a man deep in thought. "On the other hand, she might just tighten the dress just to make you feel fat."

"Cerberus, I swear to the Gods that I will neuter you myself if you don't shut the fuck up!" I crossed my arms and pouted. I promised myself that I would not speak with Cerberus until he apologized or Z punched him in his stupid face. _Asshole_! I fucking want him to "Burn."

"What did you say?"

_Fuck_ _off_! "Nothing."

Just as I said that, I bumped into a hard chest. I would have fallen if Cerberus hadn't caught me. I looked up to see a very handsome man… er Demon. He was about a head shorter than Z. He had hair the bloodiest shade of red I had ever seen. It was as if he had sliced his head open and his blood turned to hair! His eyes were purple, like a nasty bruise. They even had flecks of blue in them. He was muscular without being too buff, and a very pretty face. However, the twisted look in his eyes and the sneer on his full lips made me want to turn away. How could a man so beautiful appear so evil?

"Oh shit… Hey Seraphim! How are you doing, buddy?" Cerberus' smile was a too wide to be friendly. The tension in the air was suffocating.

"I am adequate. How about you, Cerberus? I heard that you are still single. Are you too busy chasing your own ass to attract a female's attention?"

Cerberus growled low in his throat, "Shove it up where the sun don't shine, snake! Now if you excuse us, Bella is tired and wishes to go home. She needs her beauty sleep for her wedding. You have gotten an invitation, haven't you?"

"You should know, dog." Seraphim sneered. "You were the one the signed them."

"Shit, my bad. I guess I sent one to you by mistake."

"I wonder how many other mistakes you've made lately." Seraphim smirked at him. "I am looking forward to seeing my dear brother bind himself to another. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I must agree with you. My Lord has been alone for much too long. I have never seen him so lively. Love suits him well." Cerberus started pulling me past the spine-chilling Demon.

"Bella?" His voice slithered through me, freezing my muscles. "May the love between you and Azazel last until your last breaths." His smile made my stomach twist. I swallowed the bile and prayed to the Gods that my voice came out steady.

"I will love him forever and always. Have a nice evening, Seraphim."

His grin widened and he gave me a slight bow. "To you as well, Miss Bella." With that, he turned and strolled away, vanishing into the crowed. The moment he was out of our sight, Cerberus picked me up and flew towards Z's castle. He didn't stop until we were safe inside the stone walls.

Cerberus panted, gaining his breath. After his breathing steadied, he placed his hands on my shoulders, forcing me to look at him. "Bella, I need you to promise me that you will stay away from him. Seraphim has been out to get Z ever since Lucifer made Z his right hand man. The first mate to his Captain. He is very powerful and will definitely see your wedding as Z's downfall."

I nodded, "I promise. What makes him so dangerous?"

Cerberus released me and started walking. I followed behind him, not yet used to the castle's layout. "Seraphim pretty much means snake in Hell. Snakes are known to be hypnotizing and smooth-tongued. They can sweet talk you into ripping off your own flesh. Seraphim also has a fixation on the mind and memories. He has been known to slip into a person's head, alter their memories, and sneak out. It is rumored that he has destroyed a marriage by raping a married woman and altering her memories to seem as if she came onto him. Now he can't touch your feelings, so she remembered feeling violated, but she remembered begging him to fuck her. Usually, I wouldn't believe rumors, but that seems like something Seraphim would do. He does whatever the hell he wants then sweet talks his way out of trouble, mostly by putting the blame on someone else."

"That's terrible!" I whispered. He raped a poor woman… and changed her memory. "Cerberus? Do you think he would… you know….."

Cerberus turned around so fast it gave me whiplash. He had me in his arms before I could say rape. "Hush, Bella, hush. It's okay. Seraphim wouldn't dare touch you. Even if he did and altered your memory, Z would look into your mind and see his mark. Seraphim doesn't have shit against Z and he knows it well. No, he'll be careful when going against Z, even more so because you're Z's mate."

"That doesn't exactly make me feel better, Cerberus." I said flatly.

"You never were good at comforting others, Cerberus." Z's voice came from the shadows. A second after he spoke, he stepped out of the dark and wrapped his arms around me. "Why don't you go check the borders. I want to know how Seraphim slipped into my domain."

Cerberus bowed at us and jogged down the hall. Once he slipped out of sight, I turned to Z. "So... you and Ruby? Want to explain that to me?"

He heaved a heavy sigh. "There is nothing to talk about. Ruby and I have known each other for a long time and have provided each other company occasionally. You have nothing to be jealous of, Bella."

"Anything else you want to add? You know I loathe surprises." I crossed my arms. He hesitated for a second, enough time to know he was hiding something else. "Are you serious, Z? What are you not telling me?! Have you slept with the baker, too?" Z's face said it all. "Oh my fucking Gods, you did! Are you shitting me?! I think the better question would be who haven't you slept with, Z!"

He reached for me, but I pulled away. I didn't want his hands on me. "You know I love you, Bella. This was all before I met you. Now that I am engaged to the sweetest and most courageous woman in the world, I have no need for another's company."

I refused to look at him. If I looked at him, my will would crumble. He is a Demon after all. He promised his loyalty to me and is willing to prove it by binding himself to me: a lowly mortal girl. I didn't deserve him and I know it with my whole being. Maybe he would be happier with Ruby. _Perky_ _bitch_…

"Stop that!" Z snapped. "If I didn't want you, than I wouldn't have proposed to you. Never have I loved anyone with my entire being until I met you. I want to wake up next to you every morning and go to sleep with your body next to me every night. I want to be the one you come to when you need a shoulder to cry on. I want you to be the one I can trust with my darkest secrets. You may still have doubts about me and I understand, but just know that I love you more than my own life. If it takes the rest of eternity to prove to you that you own my very existence, than I will. I love you Isabella, and no one, not even Ruby, could ignite even a fraction of the passion you can just by looking at me."

Damn it all! How can I stay mad at him when he says things like that?

He smiled, "I know."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." He kissed my forehead and led me to our room.

* * *

><p>Alright! Had a big test today. Pray the Gods that I least get a C.<p>

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Give me ideas for Rosie's baby! Now how about we start meeting the wedding guests? Give me names and descriptions by review or PM! Seriously… I won't write again until I have more characters to add. My mind is still on cell functions right now.

-SPN :3


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Happy Halloween! Who will be going all out with their costumes? Not me! Anyway, sorry it took so long to update. Some assistance with Rosie's baby would be nice.

Disclaimer: One day…

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Curious

(Bella pov)

_By the powers that be… _"Burn."

Ruby looked up at me. "Did you say something?"

"Nothing." ,I growled. _Stupid bitch._

She shrugged her dainty shoulders, clad in a shimmering red, cashmere sweater dress that molded to her form, and went back to the fabric currently hanging on my body. I shifted my weight to my other leg for the umpteenth time in the last four fucking hours. The she-Demon was pinning and shaping the muslin cloth, making a pattern to follow for the real dress. When she brought out the muslin cloth, I started plotting different ways to kill her and just buy a dress from upside (Hell's term for my home… dimension). She then explained how she would create a dress from muslin cloth first, seeing how it would fit on my body, before making the actual dress. She even said that she would let me choose my favorite fabrics to make my dress.

I smiled and nodded, mentally beating her with a mannequin.

Ruby then directed me to a platform and so began the agonizing torture that is tailoring! By the Gods, how I hated Ruby and all these damn needles! Fuck them! Fuck them all! Fuck fuckity fucking fuck!_Bitch ass mother fucking cunt dick suck damn shit ass FUCK_!

"Honestly, could you stop with the swearing?" Ruby sighed, "You really wouldn't want me to lose my concentration, would you?"

_Gods damned bitch._ "Burn."

One of her perfect eyebrows twitched as she smoothed out the fabric that covered my not-as-perfect body. _Fucking bitch. _"You know what, I really like this pattern on you. It emphasizes your hourglass shape and makes you look taller. Look in the mirror and tell me if you agree."

I turned towards the floor-to-ceiling mirrors. I had to agree with Ruby. The muslin hugged me from the chest to my waist, showing of my curves. The skirt fell a few inches before parting around my left leg. I wasn't very comfortable flaunting so much skin, but Ruby much more about Demon culture than I ever will. I nodded my head, accepting the gown-to-be and held as still as I could as Ruby started removing the practice fabric off of my very frail body. I threw on the simple sun dress over my under garments before leaving the back of the shop. Cerberus jumped on his feet as soon as I walked through the heavy curtain.

"About time! That took for-fucking-_ever_!" Cerberus threw his arm over my shoulder and made his way to the door. "See you in a few days, Ruby!"

I didn't hear a response from the seamstress due to the speed of the Dog Demon sprinting out of the shop as if Ruby would make him model a dress. Now that I think about it, she probably would. _Dumb bitch… _"Burn!"

Cerberus shot me a confused glance before picking up the pace. "Why do you keep saying 'burn'?"

"I am demanding the powers that be to set her aflame." I hissed out in frustration. "She has yet to incinerate from my deep and never-ending hatred of her and the blindingly bright clothes she wears!"

Cerberus stopped walking, looked down at me, and started howling with laughter. His arm slipped from my shoulder to hold his stomach. The Demons walking by threw confused glances our way before continuing onward. I stood by and waited for his loud, bellowing laughter to calm. Cerberus tried to communicate several times, but everytime he peered up at me, his laughter was renewed. It was quite awhile before his giggle-fest came to an end. He crawled back his feet and wound his arm around my waist again. "That is some funny shit right there. I never thought you had the ability to dislike people, let alone hate them!"

"Yeah, well, she is the exception." I huffed as I crossed my arms.

"Does this have anything to do with Lord Azazel?" Cerberus let out a faux gasp of shock. "Is our dear Isabella… jealous?"

I felt my face burning with my trademark blush. "N-No! I-I ju-just hate her attitude!"

Cerberus' grin spoke all kinds of evil. "You are so jealous. Don't worry, little Bella, I won't breathe a word of this to Z, okay?"

I tried to force my blush down, but I could still feel it's heat. I nodded to acknowledge Cerberus and let him lead me back home.

(Seraphim pov)

I grinned at the image of Bella's blushing face. The mirror went hazy as told my pet to return to me. I stared at my reflection, pondering how I could benefit from this new information. I would have to proceed carefully. Azazel has known me for a long time and would recognize my tricks. I had to think outside the box. Do something I wouldn't normally attempt. I ignored the snake swirling up my leg and torso to rest on my shoulders. I commanded the mirror to bring up the image of the human girl again. Since my servant was no longer there, it was just an image. Se truly is a pretty little thing. Big, expressive eyes, full lips, a heart-shaped face, long, auburn hair that fell to her well-rounded back-side, and her perfectly shaped handfuls of breasts. Not to mention her natural need to submit, a great turn-on for any dominant male. Yes, her beauty could rival any Demoness, but why her? What makes this human female so special. Azazel wouldn't bind himself to a woman for physical beauty, for such beauty could marred by scars. No, there is something else.

I know of her history with vampires, but that should have warned him off. Vampires aren't exactly known for their generosity. Unless…

Vampires are such fascinating creatures. There speed and strength match those of many demons. But what makes the vampire truly magnificent is the magnification of their natural gifts. Every human being is different; different habits, different preferences, different talents. Those variations of personalities, though slight, can birth different gifts. Each person is different, therefore each gift is different. Aro, one of the Three Vampire Kings, has the ability to see into a persons entire history through touch. While a great asset, he is hindered by his need for touch. Edward Mason Cullen can hear a person's thoughts from quite a distance, however he can only read current thoughts. One can keep things hidden by simply thinking of something else while in his presence. Everyone in his family does this to keep the illusion of privacy.

The vampire I find most intriguing is the empath, Jasper. While thoughts can be hidden easily, emotions are near impossible to hide. Not to mention his war expertise and training. It is a shame he withstands from his natural diet.

I looked at her image, narrowing my eyes, trying to find something, anything, to that makes her different from all other human women.

"What makes you so special, Isabella?" I whispered. The image gave no answer, only a close up of Bella's blushing face.

* * *

><p>Okie-Dokie! I apologize for taking so bloody long and for the shortness of this chapter. I have hit a writer's block and any suggestions on future events would be really appreciated. My other stories; Until my Last Breath and Fire Trumps Lightning are also going a bit slow. If you have any ideas for the stories or would love for a certain event to occur in said story, don't hesitate to PM me. I love when my readers give me feedback. Again, sorry for the very short chapter. Don't kill me, please. There so many things I haven't done yet!<p>

SPN :3


End file.
